Les yeux du serpent
by Lirra023
Summary: Il l'avait repéré depuis leur premier jour et depuis ce jourlà il l'avait detesté.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Dragon aux yeux argents**

Chapitre 1 

« Malf… Drago, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… »

Hermione était désespérée, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre et la tirait toujours vers la table des Serpentards.

Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, six ans pendant lesquels le Trio Serpentards l'avait fait souffrir. Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient ligués pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Elle était seule, sans amis, sans famille depuis très longtemps. Eux étaient riches et puissants et parfaitement bien entourés.

Elle était laide et sans charmes. Eux étaient beaux et attiraient tous les regards féminins de l'école.

Autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, à part continuer à travailler dur sur ses études comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Depuis quelques temps, Drago, le chef du Trio, semblait faire extrêmement attention à elle. Elle avait toujours été son souffre-douleur, mais ces derniers temps il l'a remarquait bien plus.

Ce midi, elle était descendue manger dans la grande salle quand elle s'était sentie tirée par le bras. Drago l'avait attrapée et l'amenait de force vers les Serpentards.

« Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi ! »

Ils étaient arrivés et Drago l'obligea à s'asseoir parmi eux. Elle se remit debout aussitôt, mais il se dressa devant elle.

« J'ai décidé que tu mangerais ici Granger et ça ne posera de problèmes à personne » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard de défi à la ronde.

Personne ne broncha, il était tout puissant dans l'école.

Hermione se résigna à manger avec les Serpentards, mais ne montra que très peu d'appétit et s'empressa de s'enfuir dès que Drago lâcha.

Son refuge, le lieu où elle se sentait en sécurité, c'était la bibliothèque. Elle y passait de longues heures à étudier, rêvasser ou encore réfléchir.

C'est ce qu'elle fit ce jour-là. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Drago, où il voulait en venir et elle était franchement inquiète.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas arrivé jusqu'à ce que sa voix glaciale trouble le silence de la bibliothèque.

« Alors Granger, on cherche à fuir ? Tu ne dois pas essayer »

« Que veux-tu Drago ? »

« Toi. »

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas mais n'osait pas l'interroger, elle était morte de peur.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, une lueur dangereuse dansait au fond de ses yeux bleus argent. Elle se leva et recula instinctivement, sentant le danger. Il s'approchait toujours et finit par la plaquer contre un mur.

« Tu es à moi » murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Brusquement, Drago prit ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux, mélange de passion et de haine contenues. Il mit fin à son baiser tout aussi brusquement et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Hermione haletante.

Elle avait été terrifiée, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait ressentie en plus… du plaisir ?

Non, c'était impossible, elle le haïssait et lui aussi. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il dit qu'elle était à lui ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Hermione dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Elle fit de nombreux cauchemars ayant pour sujet, en plus des habituelles tracasseries du Trio, un Malfoy immense la tenant pas une chaîne comme une esclave.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait cours de potion. Les Gryffondors étaient malheureusement en cours avec les Serpentards. Cela ne dérangeait pourtant qu'elle, car ses deux voisines de lit, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, sortaient depuis peu avec Harry et Ron. Elles étaient donc plutôt excitées par ce premier cours.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de classe en essayant de se fondre dans le mur. Mais ses efforts furent inutiles, elle se sentit attrapée puis plaquée contre le mur par deux bras puissants. Drago la maintenait solidement entre lui et la muraille et se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage.

C'est ce moment que choisi le professeur Rogue pour faire son apparition. Elle ne fut jamais aussi contente de le voir.

Les élèves rentrèrent calmement en classe et les bavardages cessèrent jusqu'à ce que Rogue annonce que les élèves travailleraient en binôme tout au long de l'année et qu'il formerait lui-même les groupes.

Potter se retrouva avec Lavande, à la grande joie de celle-ci et Ron fut mis avec Pansy Parkinson qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago. Drago et Hermione furent mis ensemble.

Le cours se déroula sans trop de problèmes sauf les nombreuses fois où Malfoy tentait de la déstabiliser en la frôlant de ses mains.

Une préparation de potion lui permis même de poser sa main sur la cuisse de sa partenaire. Hermione se mit en colère et la retira sans aucune délicatesse. Drago s'empressa de la remettre tout en serrant fortement sa cuisse pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

« Si je décide de mettre ma main là, elle y restera jusqu'à ce que j'ai envie de la retirer, compris ? »

Et bien non, elle n'avait pas compris, elle refusait de se laisser terroriser par un fils de Mangemort pourri gâté.

Elle regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles eurent franchies ses lèvres en voyant Drago blêmir de rage, il allait faire quelque chose lorsque Rogue annonça la fin du cours.

En rangeant ses affaires, elle alla aussi vite que possible mais Malfoy eut le temps de lui dire qu'elle regretterait ce geste et qu'elle le supplierait pour qu'il la touche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer que jamais un tel jour n'arriverai avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. A son grand soulagement, il ne la poursuivit pas. Mais elle était terrifié en pensant à sa vengeance.

Elle ne vit pas son tourmenteur pendant plusieurs jours mais hélas il finit par la retrouver. Ce furent Parvati et Lavande qui furent ses instruments.

Hermione quitta la salle commune où elle travaillait pour remonter dans les dortoirs. Elle trouva son dortoir sens dessus-dessous et ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Lavande et Parvati avaient le nez plongé dans son armoire d'où elles tiraient des vêtements avant de les jeter d'un air dégoûté.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Oh, Hermione, nous sommes si contentes pour toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sors avec Drago demain soir et ils nous a demandé de nous occuper de toi afin de te rendre jolie. »

« Il a dit ça ? »

« Non, en fait il a dit « Présentable ». »

Cela ressemblait plus au Serpentard.

« C'est très gentil de faire ça les filles, mais je n'irais à aucun rendez-vous. »

Parvati et Lavande la regardèrent d'un air de pitié qui semblait dire : Pauvre de toi, tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix ?

Puis leurs sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu devrais être ravie qu'un homme comme Drago s'intéresse à toi. »

« Je n'ai reçu aucune invitation et donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre je ne vais nulle part. »

« Bien quand tu changeras d'avis, met ça et appelle nous pour le maquillage et la coiffure. »

« Merci, j'y penserais. » Et sur ce elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle avait un devoir de métamorphose à rendre et elle comptait bien en profiter pour oublier jusqu'à Malfoy et au Trio.

Elle grattait son parchemin depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une ombre le recouvrit. Elle sut instantanément de qui il s'agissait et se mit à trembler.

« Tu trembles avant même de me regarder Granger ? On peut dire que je te fais de plus en plus d'effet. » Lui lança une voix froide.

« Absolument pas. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter d'être trop impulsive, elle fut tirée de sa chaise et projetée contre le mur. Son dos heurta durement le mur.

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser qui lui meurtrit les lèvres et qui la laissa pantelante et terrifiée.

« Bien, maintenant que je t'ai prouvé que tu avais peur de moi, parlons sérieusement. Pourquoi a-tu refusé mon rendez-vous ? »

« Je n'ai rien refusé, tu ne m'a rien demandé. »

« Parvati et Lavande t'ont bien fait passé le message, mmh ? » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

« Ou..oui. »

« Alors. » Sa voix était de plus en plus glaciale.

Hermione capitula.

« D'accord. »

« D'accord quoi ? »

« D'accord, j'irais au rendez-vous. »

« Ce soir, à 22h. » Dit-il en la lâchant.

« Mais... » Un regard noir l'arrêta.

« 22h devant la salle des Serpentards, soit à l'heure. »

Elle baissa la tête, il avait gagné…comme d'habitude.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, elle regarda les affaires qu'avaient sorti ses voisines de lit : une robe très légère moirée vert et argent. Les couleurs de Serpentards. Il y avait aussi une paire de chaussures assorties et un châle qui semblait avoir été taillé dans le même tissu que la robe.

Après réflexion, elle les enfila se disant que ce n'était pas si mal et tentant de se convaincre qu'elle se fichait de son apparence. Parvati et Lavande qui entraient dans le dortoir s'écrièrent que c'était superbe et qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi jolie.

Elles s'occupèrent alors de ses cheveux et de son maquillage. Hermione était très inquiète mais lorsqu'elles eurent fini, la jeune fille qu'elle vit dans le miroir était magnifique.

C'était toujours elle mais elle était subtilement sublimée : ses cheveux avaient été lissés par un sort qu'elle se promis de retenir et retombaient souplement dans son dos en un épais rideau brun aux reflets de miel. Ses yeux légèrement maquillés de vert ressortaient encore plus intensément chocolat et sa bouche était quelque peu soulignée par un rose nacré très naturel.

Hermione se sentait plus sûre d'elle et remercia les deux sorcières.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle commune lui indiqua qu'il était tant de se mettre en route si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Drago pour quelques minutes de retard.

En arrivant près du tableau menant chez les Serpentards, elle vit le couloir vide. A cet instant, deux bras musclés jaillirent derrière elle et l'attirèrent contre un torse puissant.

Hermione n'avait jamais été à la fois aussi terrifiée et aussi bien. Le corps collé au sien lui communiquait sa chaleur, pourtant elle savait que cette chaleur venait aussi d'elle-même, elle pouvait la sentir dans son propre ventre.

« Tu es très belle. »

Ses quelques mots avaient été soufflés, murmurés mais elle les ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle se reprit et tenta de se libérer mais les bras se resserrèrent et la maintinrent prisonnière.

Soudain, ils la lâchèrent et Hermione ressentie malgré elle, un grand vide dont elle eut honte.

Drago pris sa main et l'emmena derrière lui. Ils sortirent du château, Hermione était très inquiète mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. Ce sentiment l'horrifia plus encore que l'endroit où il pouvait l'emmener.

Drago s'arrêta et elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient près du lac de Poudlard, entourés de verdure mais c'est tout ce que put voir Hermione à la lueur de la lune.

Drago sortit sa baguette, prononça une formule ce qui fit jaillir des centaines d'étincelles du bout de celle-ci. Elles s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux les éclairant d'une lueur féerique.

Hermione était émerveillée. Drago ne parlait pas, il l'observait. Sous son regard, Hermione se sentit rougir et se maudit pour ça.

Enfin, il s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. C'était un baiser très doux, totalement différent de ceux qu'il lui avait donné jusque là.

Il lui caressa la joue, puis revint poser ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Hermione. Cette fois, il approfondit son baiser. Drago força ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir d'une manière experte et commença avec la langue de la jeune fille, une lente valse.

Hermione était sous le charme, elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien et répondait passionnément au baiser de Drago. Sa langue exigeante lui imposait de se soumettre, ce qu'elle fit avec bonheur.

Il sembla à Hermione qu'il s'embrassèrent durant une éternité.

Puis Drago mit fin à leurs caresses et Hermione dut s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas chanceler.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, il lui prit le menton et leva son visage.

« Parce que tu es belle… »

Il l'embrassa.

« Que je te désire… »

Hermione surprise le regarda, il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme ou d'ironie dans ses yeux mais du désir et une certaine douceur.

« Et parce que tu es à moi. »

A ces mots, Hermione se dégagea et releva le tête avant de lui lancer un regard fier de ses magnifiques yeux chocolats.

« Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais. »

Drago se mit à rire.

Hermione compris soudain qu'elle avait tout imaginé, qu'elle s'était trompée.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, l'amour n'a pas sa place chez les Malfoy. Je prends et je laisse. De plus, malgré ta jolie coiffure et tes vêtements qui mettent parfaitement ton corps en valeur -grâce à Parvati et Lavande- tu ne seras jamais qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione tourna les talons et se mit à courir, elle entendit la voix de Drago derrière elle.

« Tu peux toujours t'enfuir, tu m'appartiens. Je te veux et je t'aurais. Je te laisse choisir quand, mais si tu te fais désirer trop longtemps, je viendrais te chercher et je prendrais ce que je veux moi-même. D'ailleurs, tu me suppliera de te prendre après quelques minutes seule avec moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La vie d'Hermione reprit son cours, elle évita Drago autant que possible mais celui-ci ne faisait plus attention à elle. Il l'ignorait et, étrangement, elle en était affectée.

Elle se replongea de plus belle dans les études et elle mangeait toujours seule au bout de la table des Griffondors.

Un jour qu'elle grignotait en silence, un Poufsouffle s'approcha d'elle.

« Excuse-moi, Hermione. »

Il paraissait inquiet et regardait constamment autour de lui.

« Dazzler, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, écoute j'ai besoin d'aide pour mon devoir de métamorphose, pourrais-tu y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

« Bien sûr, on se retrouve dans une heure à la bibliothèque ? »

« Parfait. » Il lui sourit et s'éloigna.

Hermione se rendit compte que la plupart des élèves de la salle la regardait, Drago faisait partit des rares personnes à n'avoir pas levé la tête.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle.

A l'heure dite, Hermione s'assit à la bibliothèque et attendit Dazzler. Elle en profita pour avancer ses propres devoirs.

Dazzler se montra peu de temps après et il s'installa à ses côtés. Ils travaillèrent un bon moment et discutaient aussi agréablement quand trois personnes se dressèrent devant eux.

Le Trio au grand complet se tenait devant leur table. Drago se pencha vers eux.

« Alors, on s'amuse, mmh ? »

Dazzler, terrifié, fit mine de se lever mais Malfoy le retint d'une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en va pas déjà, vous aviez l'air heureux tous les deux. »

Hermione le regarda.

« Nous l'étions. »

A ces mots, les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent. Il emmena Dazzler avec lui mais lança aux deux autres avant de partir

« Faites en sorte qu'elle ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec deux chiens de garde qui prenaient leur rôle très à cœur.

L'absence de Drago sembla durer des heures et le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Enfin, Drago se montra. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et le fit se lever. Il la traîna hors de la bibliothèque jusqu'à un couloir désert.

Là, il s'arrêta et l'observa.

« Tu était heureuse, hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Je sais comment te rendre heureuse. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se rendit compte qu'elle redoutait, mais aussi désirait le baiser qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Et de fait, Drago prit ses lèvres avec rage avec de fouiller furieusement sa bouche de sa langue. Hermione ne voyait plus rien. Rien ne comptait à part la bouche de Drago sur la sienne et son torse auquel elle se raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Après un long moment, il la repoussa loin de lui.

Hermione haletait et se rendit compte que Drago n'était pas non plus parfaitement maître de lui-même.

« Qu'a tu fait à Dazzler ? »

« Oh lui ? Je lui ai juste expliqué où étaient les limites. »

« Quelles limites ? »

« Celles de ma propriété. »

Hermione resta interdite puis tourna les talons pour s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa par la manche et l'embrassa de nouveau. Une fois encore, tout se mit à tourner pour Hermione.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Drago la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu me rends fou. J'ai envie de te tuer sous mes baisers pour que tu souffres comme je souffre. Je devrais te prendre tout de suite pour stopper cette tension. »

Hermione avait des larmes dans la voix.

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Ainsi cette horrible situation cesserait. »

« Oh non, ma petite Gryffondor, je veux que cela vienne de toi. Je veux que tu ne t'en prennes qu'à toi une fois que je t'aurais prise, que tu ne te vois pas comme une victime. Je patienterai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Enfin, il laissa partir et Hermione courut vers son dortoir. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle aimait ses baisers, elle le désirait. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui ? Elle savait que c'était évidemment le cas. Mais jamais elle ne se donnerais à lui, elle étoufferait plutôt le sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais le pourrait-elle ?

Hermione s'aperçut le soir au dîner que le message que Drago avait donné à Dazzler était passé dans toute l'école.

Sa place était encore plus éloignée des autres que d'habitude et elle croisa des regards d'intérêt et même de jalousie. Elle se sentie seule et ne put supporter tous ces visages tournés vers elle.

Elle quitta la salle sans même dîner.

Hermione se rendit dans son endroit favori près du lac. Elle s'installa avec un livre puis tenta de se concentrer sur les mots.

Peu de temps après, une haute silhouette la recouvrit de son ombre.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser un peu tranquille, Malfoy ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui. Mais je veux la même chose que lui. »

C'était Grégory Dancesoul, un Serpentard. Il se tenait devant elle d'un air menaçant.

Hermione se releva lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas peur de Malfoy ? »

« Non, je te veux. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa cruellement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle ne dit rien. Le jeune homme la projeta parterre et s'allongea sur elle de tout son poids. Il commença alors à passer la main sous son tee-shirt tout en l'embrassant.

Hermione qui était restée pétrifiée jusque là, se ressaisit. Elle se mit à crier et à pleurer pendant que son agresseur lui mordillait son oreille.

Il releva la robe de sorcier d'Hermione et remonta de sa cuisse vers son entrejambe.

Il fit passer la robe par-dessus sa tête et fit rouler sa petite culotte le long de ses cuisses.

Il tenta alors d'ouvrir sa braguette tout en lui malaxant la poitrine, mais s'écroula sur Hermione l'oreille en sang.

Drago l'attrapa alors et le poussa loin d'elle avant de le bourrer de coup de poing. Il semblait furieux et rien ne pouvait le calmer.

Hermione, morte de peur, s'était recroquevillée et sanglotait doucement.

Drago frappait et frappait. Puis, apparemment épuisé, il s'arrêta et ferma le yeux.

Après un dernier coup de pied rageur, il s'approcha d'Hermione, arrangeant ses habits d'un coup de baguette et tout doucement la pris dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne résista pas et se laissa emmener.

Drago entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards puis dans sa chambre de préfet. Aucun Serpentard présent ne broncha, ils les regardèrent passer sans un mot.

Drago la coucha sur son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'apaisent. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais resta là, la tenant serré contre lui.

Hermione se sentait bien, elle était au chaud contre la poitrine du Serpentard et rien n'aurait pu la faire bouger. Sa présence la rassurait et l'apaisait. Blottie contre lui, elle s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsqu' Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentit en sécurité puis elle compris que les bras de Drago l'entouraient toujours. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il l'observait. Il lui sourit.

Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse mais ils étaient deux habillés.

« Bon, tu ne comptes pas rester collée à moi toute la journée, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Y'en a d'autres qui attendent leur tour. »

La voix dure retentit près de son oreille. Ca y'est la trêve était finie, tout recommençait.

Hermione se dégagea.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis blottie dans tes bras. »

« Tu semblais y prendre plaisir pourtant. »

« C'est ce que tu crois. »

Drago l'attrapa et la ramena vers le lit. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis descendit vers son cou. Hermione se mit à gémir.

Brusquement, Drago la repoussa.

« Si, si, tu y prenais plaisir. Je sais ce que je dis. »

Hermione, vexée, se leva.

« On peut continuer si tu veux. »

Elle ne releva pas et sortit sans un mot.

Traverser la salle commune des Serpentards ne fut pas aisé, mais ils avaient la même attitude que les Gryffondors vis à vis d'elle : les garçons la regardaient avec intérêt (« Si Drago s'intéresse à elle, elle doit être fantastique au lit. ») et les filles avec envie et jalousie (« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve. »).

Hermione n'osait plus aller dans son coin près du lac depuis l'épisode avec Dancesoul. Elle se rendit dans le parc afin de trouver un autre endroit. Il devait être isolé, et caché.

Elle trouva une sorte de minuscule clairière entourée de buissons qui serait parfaite. Elle n'était pas près de l'eau mais la rendait totalement invisible aux yeux d'éventuels passants. De plus, les buissons diminuaient les bruits.

Sortant ses livres, Hermione se mit au travail.

Après quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que penser à Drago. Ces yeux argents, sa bouche fine et cruelle, son corps puissant, parfaitement musclé…

Hermione s'en voulut de se laisser aller comme ça. Pourtant, il l'obsédait.

Et si elle lui cédait ? NON. Jamais de la vie !

Excédée, elle rentra au château.

C'était l'heure de manger, elle s'assit à sa table et jeta un regard vers les Serpentards. Il n'était pas là.

Il entra quelques minutes plus tard au bras d'une Serpentards vraiment jolie. Des yeux violets et de longs cheveux noirs.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le couple parfait qu'ils formaient : deux Serpentards, beaux comme des dieux. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

Elle détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux mais elle eut le temps de voir Drago se pencher et embrasser tendrement la jolie brune.

Elle se leva discrètement et quitta la salle sans voir le regard de Drago fixé sur elle.

Elle s'installa à la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude derrière la plus éloignée des étagères.

Hélas, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Elle en était à redessiner le torse de Drago en esprit lorsqu'un grand Serdaigle s'approcha d'elle.

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix.

« Salut Hermione. »

« Heu, salut. »

« Mon nom est Mathias. »

« Enchantée. »

« J'aimerais t'inviter au bal de demain soir. »

Le bal !

Hermione avait complètement oubliée.

« Heu, je ne sais pas… »

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour Malfoy, ne t'en fais pas, il est déjà passé à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Loin de la réconforter, ces paroles l'attristèrent. Furieuse contre elle-même elle regarda Mathias.

Il était vraiment très grand, particulièrement bien bâti, sûrement grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement en bataille ce qui lui donnait un air canaille vraiment charmant. Il avait de beaux yeux verts qui pétillaient.

Hermione ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

« D'accord, j'irais avec toi. »

« Parfait, à plus tard. »

Hermione se réjouissait de cette soirée qui lui changerait les idées. Elle devait oublier Drago et s'amuser.

Celui-ci semblait, de toutes façons, avoir oublier son existence. Il flirtait outrageusement avec sa nouvelle conquête, l'embrassait en public.

Le point positif était que Drago n'était pas le seul à l'oublier. Le reste de Poudlard s'était totalement désintéressée d'elle en même temps que lui.

Elle pouvait maintenant aller et venir sans être épier à chacun de ses mouvements.

Pourtant cette situation nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas, Hermione n'oubliait pas Drago. Elle l'aimait toujours, malgré elle. Les voir ensemble la faisait souffrir. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il la laisse aussi vite.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui céder ?

Elle songeait même à se jeter dans ses bras et dans son lit quitte à y perdre sa dignité.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit.

Pour l'instant, elle avait un cavalier pour le bal et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	5. Chapter 7

Merci à tous mes reviewers, je suis très flattée et rien que pour vous voici la suite.

Bisous à tous.

Lirra023


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione s'installa dans le coin du parc qu'elle avait découvert récemment. Elle s'y sentait à l'abri, bien cachée.

Elle put repenser calmement aux évènements de ces derniers jours.

Les cours de potion se passaient toujours en binôme.

Etre à côté de Drago était un supplice pour elle. Le sentir si près…

Son attitude à lui était particulièrement ambiguë. Parfois, il l'ignorait totalement et d'autres encore il la taquinait comme avant, cherchant à la mettre mal à l'aise en la frôlant et testant son emprise sur elle.

Hermione était perdue.

Elle avait tenté, une fois, d'éclaircir la situation.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question. »

« Et ta copine ? »

« Jalouse ? »

« Sûrement pas. Plutôt ravie que tu m'ai enfin lâché. »

A ces mots, Drago avait empoigné durement sa cuisse.

« Tu es toujours à moi. »

Puis il avait glissé sa main lentement jusqu'à l'élastique de sa culotte. Comme Hermione ne réagissait pas, il avait paru satisfait et l'avait laissé.

Le reste du cours s'était déroulé normalement, si l'on excepte le fait qu'Hermione était furieuse de s'être laissée faire et d'avoir senti le désir monter en elle.

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsque l'homme de ses pensées était apparu.

« Alors on pense à moi ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas préférant l'ignorer.

Cela ne plût pas à Drago qui s'accroupit près d'elle. Son visage était alors à la hauteur de celui d'Hermione.

« Tu sais que ta faible tentative pour m'ignorer augmente encore plus mon désir ? »

« Je…heu…Ce n'est pas mon but. »

« C'est raté. »

Et il lui prit les lèvres. Comme d'habitude, Hermione n'avait d'autre choix que répondre à son baiser et se laisser aller.

Drago força ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir et fit lentement valser leurs deux langues.

Hermione avait perdu la raison, elle leva la main pour caresser ses cheveux. Lui glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, cachés aux regards.

Drago se fit plus entreprenant, glissant sa main sur un de ses seins ronds et pleins. Hermione soupira.

Elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle allait se donner à lui, qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui résister.

Mais un reste de lucidité la fit se cabrer, elle tenta de le repousser.

Drago, étonné, resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu semblais à l'aise. »

« Je…J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue. »

Ce n'était pas un gros mensonge, elle sortirait peut-être avec Mathias.

Drago eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai un message pour toi. Ton cavalier pour le bal s'est décommander. »

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Moi ?…Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas laisser un homme sortir avec ma femme. »

« Je ne suis pas ta femme, nous somme loin d'être mariés. »

Drago ne répondit pas, il la regardait d'un air pénétré.

Hermione, troublée, bafouilla.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'irais pas à la soirée. »

Drago, qui la regardait toujours, sembla se reprendre.

« Oh si, tu iras. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, y aller avec moi ? »

« Moi, avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Je ne vais pas y aller seule : tu ne veux pas que qu'un garçon m'y emmène et tu ne veux pas m'y emmener toi-même. Une solution ? »

Drago réfléchit.

« Très bien, j'irais avec toi. Mais ne t'avise pas de parler ou de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis le seul homme que tu dois voir. »

Hermione bouillait intérieurement mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Très bien, monseigneur. » Lança-t-elle sans se retourner.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Couchée dans son lit, Hermione ne cessait de penser au bal du lendemain.

Elle savait que si elle ne se présentait pas au rendez-vous de Drago, devant le tableau de sa salle commune, il pourrait parfaitement entrer lui-même dans le dortoir des filles pour venir le chercher. Il avait ses entrées partout.

Elle devait se résigner à y aller. Elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

Elle était néanmoins curieuse de voir comment réagirait la fille aux yeux violets. Après tout, c'est elle qui allait au bal avec le beau blond et elle en était fière.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que Drago ne la laisserait pas tomber, elle aurait besoin de soutien pour affronter tous les regards de Poudlard.

Le lendemain était un jour sans cours afin de permettre aux élèves de préparer le bal de la soirée.

Le souci d'Hermione était de savoir quoi mettre. Son principal but avait été jusqu'à présent de passer inaperçu aux yeux du Trio. Ce soir, elle ne voulait pas vraiment attirer l'attention, mais être quand même un peu regardé. Surtout par le Serpentard.

Son choix se porta sur une robe noire, une valeur sûre. Elle était un peu démodée. Hermione sortit sa baguette et ajouta un peu de tissu là, quelques perles ici…

Parfaite. Sa robe était noire à reflets vert foncés, elle était fluide mais évasée à mi-cuisse, les manches, évasées également, étaient rebrodées de minuscules petites perles noires moirées. Un décolleté profond mettrait son cou en valeur. Elle décida de porter un collier style baroque composé de perles noires comme celles des broderies de la robe et un bracelet assorti.

Inutile de surcharger avec des boucles d'oreilles.

Elle remontrait certainement ses cheveux en laissant quelques boucles s'échapper librement.

Le soir arriva rapidement. La nouvelle de Drago Malfoy sortant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe avait très vite fait le tour de l'école et tout le monde attendait avec impatience de voir l'improbable couple.

Une fois prête, Hermione respira un bon coup avant de quitter le dortoir.

Parvati et Lavande, qui sortaient bien sûr avec Ron et Harry, lui avaient assurées qu'elle était ravissante, pourtant elle doutait : cette robe n'était-elle pas un peu trop voyante, le décolleté trop plongeant ?

Drago l'attendait comme prévu devant le tableau. Un regard vers lui la rassura sur son apparence. Ses yeux indiquaient clairement l'admiration et une flamme puissante de désir dansait au fond de son regard argenté.

Elle rougit en baissant la tête.

« Tu es splendide. »

Ce simple commentaire suffit à lui redonner confiance. Finalement, elle s'amuserait peut-être ce soir.

La salle commune avait été fastueusement décorée. Des tentures aux couleurs des différentes maisons recouvraient les murs, des tulles de couleurs douces pendaient des lustres brillants et le ciel magique était, ce soir, constellé d'étoiles. Hermione vit même une étoile filante.

A leur arrivée, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers eux.

Drago ne broncha pas, il avança vers le milieu tout en donnant le bras à Hermione qui s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Il le remarqua et, se penchant vers elle, murmura :

« Tu n'as rien à craindre et tu es magnifique. »

Hermione se détendit légèrement.

La musique comprenait divers morceaux du rock à la salsa et à la techno en passant par les slows avec aussi quelques musiques de sorciers assez spéciales aux oreilles moldues.

Drago se comporta en parfait gentleman en lui apportant un verre.

Ils dansèrent sur des musiques rapides mais Drago évitait les slows au grand dam d'Hermione. Néanmoins certaines musiques sorcières nécessitaient de danser très rapproché de son partenaire.

Drago dansa aussi avec d'autres filles mais ne laissait personne s'approcher d'Hermione. Elle vit Mathias, le Serdaigle, qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

Un petit Poufsouffle blond de 1ère année s'approcha d'elle timidement pour l'inviter sur un slow.

Hermione jeta un regard vers Drago, il dansait avec une très belle brune qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Elle se dit que Drago ne ferait pas de scandale pour une danse avec un 1ère année si petit. Elle accepta.

Ils dansèrent gentiment même si Hermione trouvait qu'il la collait un peu trop. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta il tenta de l'embrasser mais était trop petit, même en ce mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Hermione sourit et se pencha pour lui faire une bise avant de lui conseiller d'aller inviter une petit Poufsouffle qui le dévorait du regard. Il la remercia et s'éloigna.

Hermione revint vers son verre et près de Drago qui ne dansait plus.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu dansé avec ce nain ? »

« Ca lui faisait plaisir. Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même. »

Il lui attrapa durement le poignet.

« Tu ne dois danser qu'avec moi, ne regarder que moi. »

« Et toi tu ne danses pas qu'avec moi. »

« C'est donc ça, tu es jalouse. »

« Pas du tout, mais je ne vais pas rester à t'attendre pendant que tu me ridiculises. »

Elle s'aperçut soudain que les danseurs la regardaient avec désapprobation. Comme si c'était elle qui avait commis une faute : résister au grand Drago. Hermione, vexée, dégagea son poignet et quitta la salle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Elle était humiliée.

Il osait danser avec d'autres filles mais s'offusquaient lorsqu'elle dansait avec un minuscule 1ère année. Et le comble c'était que les autres l'approuvaient !

Hermione se calma en pensant qu'après tout cette année n'était pas différente des autres, avec son lot d'humiliations et de chagrins.

Elle regardait fixement les buissons devant elle lorsqu'une voix traînante l'interpella.

« Comment as-tu osé me planter ?

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Oh là, ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Tu as brisé notre pacte, tu ne devais danser qu'avec moi. »

« Quel pacte, je n'ai rien signé. Et toi tu profitait bien des danses avec d'autres. »

« Il n'a jamais été question que je ne danse qu'avec toi. »

« Bien sûr, tu décides toujours de tout. »

« Je suis un Malfoy. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Furieuse, elle fixait toujours les buissons.

« Epouse-moi. »

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Comment ? »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu. »

« Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, Drago. Tu ne me supporterais pas. Je ne suis pas de ton monde. Il te faut une femme comme toi. Elle doit être belle et sophistiquée, une Sang-pur. »

« Comment peux-tu décider de ce qu'il me faut ou pas ? Tu es belle, tu le sais. Quand à être sophistiquée, c'est très relatif. Enfin, je te veux. »

« Drago, tu me désires pour une nuit. Comment peux-tu penser t'enchaîner à moi juste pour un désir. »

Drago se pencha vers elle. Il était tout contre son oreille et lorsqu'il parla elle frissonna au son de sa voix basse et sensuelle.

« Qui te dit que ce n'est que pour une nuit ? Quand nous serons mariés, je peux te dire que c'est plus qu'une nuit que nous passerons au lit. »

Hermione brûlait de désir en imaginant ces nuits en question.

« M'épouseras-tu ? »

Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait pu répondre autre chose.

« Oui. »

Satisfait, Drago l'embrassa rapidement et se leva.

« Bon, on a des tas de choses à préparer. »

« Comment, mais… »

« Hermione, il n'est pas question que j'attende longtemps avant de te tenir dans mes bras. »

Hermione rougit ce que Drago observa avec intérêt.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et elle l'avait bien remarquée.

Elle se leva à son tour et le suivit vers l'école.

Ni Drago, ni Hermione n'avait parlé de leurs projets. Drago voulait l'annoncer le lendemain soir au dîner.

Jusque là personne n'était au courant.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle fut violemment bousculée. Ses livres lui échappèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

Trop habituée à être molestée, Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de se baisser pour ramasser les livres.

Mais un coup de pied envoyant loin d'elle celui qu'elle tentait d'attraper. Un autre coup de pied fut pour elle et la toucha à l'épaule.

Hermione fut projetée à terre en se maintenant l'épaule.

Elle leva enfin les yeux pour voir son assaillant. Elle fut très étonnée de voir la jolie Serpentard brune aux yeux violets. Son regard étincelait de rage.

« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il est à moi ! »

Elle parle de Drago, pensa Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Elle tenta de se relever malgré la douleur dans son épaule mais un coup de poing la jeta de nouveau à terre. Cette fois-ci c'est sa lèvre qui fut touché.

« Tu me l'a pris. Il a refusé d'aller au bal avec moi pour toi. Il a dit que je ne lui convenais pas, qu'une autre lui allait mieux que moi. C'est de toi qu'il parlait, toi une sang impure et une Gryffondor. Tu vas me le payer. »

Et les coups se remirent à pleuvoir. Cette fille était beaucoup plus forte qu'Hermione plus habituée à esquisser les coups qu'à en donner.

Soudain, la fille poussa un grand cri.

« Ne la touche plus jamais et ne la traite plus jamais de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle vaut bien mieux que toi. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner autour d'elle ou de moi. Dégage. »

Hermione connaissait très bien cette voix et cela se confirma lorsque des bras musclés la relevèrent lentement et qu'une main prit son visage pour le tourner vers la lumière.

« Elle ne t'a pas raté. Ca va ? »

Au hochement de tête affirmatif d'Hermione, Drago se détendit. Il décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? » lui demanda-t-il plus tard. Ses plaies et son œil au beurre noir avaient été facilement soignés.

« Je ne sais pas me battre. D'habitude j'évite les bagarres. »

« Ma douce petite Hermione. »

Drago posa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui s'approfondit rapidement pour devenir passionné. Ils s'écartèrent, haletants et souriants. C'était leur premier baiser qui se terminait doucement et d'un commun accord.

Les cours se déroulèrent, monotones. Les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, parlaient de la soirée et du coup d'éclat de Drago et Hermione.

Celle-ci aurait souhaité disparaître mais la pensée de son fiancé la réconfortait.

Elle était étonnée d'avoir accepter sa proposition si vite mais elle l'aimait trop, peut-être pourrait-elle lui apprendre à l'aimer. Au moins elle partagerait son lit à défaut d'avoir une place dans son cœur.

A cette pensée, Hermione rougit violemment.

Le cours de potion du professeur Rogue fut plus difficile que jamais pour Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec Drago à ses côtés.

Ce fut lui qui rattrapa plusieurs de ses erreurs et qui la protégea en se mettant devant elle lorsqu'un ingrédient qu'elle avait ajouté par erreur fit bouillonner puis déborder le chaudron en projetant des éclaboussures abrasives.

Drago fut envoyé à l'infirmerie même si ses blessures étaient bénignes et Hermione dut l'accompagner en tant que « partenaire-responsable-de-ses-erreurs ». Vingt points furent retirés à Gryffondors.

Mme Pomfresh soigna rapidement le Serpentard mais le garda quelques heures en observation. Hermione resta à son chevet.

Elle l'observa tandis que Mme Pomfresh vérifiait ses fonctions vitales.

Il était torse nu, ses muscles étaient soulignés par des bandages qui lui entouraient le torse aux endroits blessés. Ses biceps saillaient sous le bracelet du tensiomètre.

Sentant son regard, il releva brusquement la tête la surprenant dans son examen. Elle rougit et il sourit, amusé de son embarras.

Mme Pomfresh sortit pour s'occuper d'autres patients en recommandant à Hermione de le surveiller pour qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement brusque dans les prochaines heures.

« Tu peux me reluquer sans te cacher, nous serons bientôt mariés. »

Hermione le regarda.

« On peux encore annuler. Nous n'avons rien dit à personne. »

« Tu veux annuler ? »

« Je…C'est peut-être mieux. »

« Non, ça n'est pas mieux. Tu es à moi, je veux que tu le sois pour de bon, aux yeux de tous. Tu es ma folie. »

« On n'épouse pas une folie. »

« Moi, si. Je suis un Malfoy et tu le seras aussi. »

« Mais nous ne nous aimons pas. »

A ces mots, Drago fronça les sourcils. Il semblait en colère. Il se leva et marcha vers elle.

Hermione, terrifiée, recula jusqu'à toucher le mur.

Drago s'avança afin qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« La seule chose que je sais et la seule que tu dois aussi retenir est que tu m'appartiens. Nous nous désirons, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Et l'amour ? » Avança timidement Hermione.

« Bêtises pour petite sorcières trop impressionnables. Personne ne se marrie par amour. »

« Tes parents ? »

« Mariage arrangé par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Nous avons un avantage sur eux, le désir. Leurs relations n'ont été que sociales. Je n'ai été crée qu'afin de prolonger la lignée des Malfoy. Un garçon toujours. Jamais aucune fille n'est venue au monde chez les Malfoy. »

Hermione réfléchissait. Il avait manqué d'amour, c'était certain. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il était tellement exclusif avec elle. Il voulait de l'amour réservé à lui seul.

Et bien elle l'aimerait malgré lui, malgré son cynisme vis à vis de l'amour.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Le soir dans la grande salle, toutes les tables attendaient leur repas lorsque Dumbledore se leva. Il attendit que le brouhaha cesse puis annonça que Drago Malfoy voulait leur dire quelque chose.

Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade des professeurs.

« Je voudrais vous annoncer mes fiançailles. »

Des murmures étonnés d'élevèrent. Drago fiancé ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Hermione était très mal à l'aise et aurait donné cher pour être loin d'ici. Mais un regard vers son futur époux, si sûr de lui la réconforta.

« Maintenant laissez-moi vous présenter ma fiancée…Chérie ? »

D'un geste, il l'invitait à le rejoindre. Hermione se leva lentement et alla se placer à ses côtés.

« Hermione Granger. Notre mariage aura lieu dans une semaine, ici même. »

Tous les élèves laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Si vite ?

Hermione ne fut pas en reste, elle ne savait pas que le mariage avait déjà été décidé. Drago avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas attendre mais quand même.

Elle décida qu'ils allaient devoir discuter. Malfoy ou pas, s'il voulait l'épouser elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Plus tard, elle le repéra en grande discussion avec des Serpentards.

Elle s'approcha, peu sûre d'elle.

« Drago, je peux te parler ? »

« Excusez-moi les gars. Le devoir conjugal m'appelle. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent et s'éloignèrent.

Hermione le regardait, scandalisée.

« Quoi ? J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi. C'est pas le mariage qui va me l'enlever. Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui, on peut savoir qui a décidé de la date du mariage ? »

« Moi, pourquoi elle ne te plaît pas ? »

« C'est-à-dire que j'ai plein de choses à faire. »

« C'est pour ça que Dumbledore nous a donné toute la semaine de libre pour s'occuper de notre mariage. On va à Pré-au-Lard… » Il regarda sa montre. « …maintenant. »

« Et les examens ? Nos révisions ? »

« On les fera ensemble après le mariage. On est bons élèves tous les deux, on y arrivera même avec une petite semaine en moins. »

Hermione n'avait plus d'arguments.

Ils partirent donc pour Pré-au-Lard.

Ils passèrent la soirée à choisir les couleurs du mariage ( bordeaux et champagne), les faire-parts…Bref toutes ces petites choses qui font un beau mariage.

Ensuite ils se séparèrent pour trouver l'une sa robe, l'autre son costume.

Pourtant, Drago ne la laissa pas partir sans un baiser léger et il lui glissa dans l'oreille.

« On fera mieux pendant notre nuit de noce. »

Hermione essaya quantité de robes. Elle voulait être belle mais sans trop de fioritures, classe mais pas stricte et que les couleurs soient celles de son mariage.

Enfin, elle en trouva une couleur champagne. Le décolleté était carré et les manches en tulle champagne. Le bustier était entièrement rebrodé de volutes ton sur ton. Elle ne porterait aucun bijou laissant le champ libre à son alliance.

Elle pensa tristement que Drago n'avait pas pensé à lui offrir une bague de fiançailles. Puis elle se dit qu'un mariage sans amour n'avait pas besoin de bague, cela valait pour les amoureux. Elle était néanmoins un peu désolée.

Il lui restait à essayer des coiffures puis à faire faire un bouquet avant de retrouver Drago aux Trois Balais..

Pour la coiffure, le fait qu'elle porte un voile limitait un peu ses possibilités. Le coiffeur, un sorcier totalement exubérant, s'écria dès son arrivée.

« Des boucles, c'est ce qu'il vous faut. »

« C'est pour mon mariage. »

« Tout à fait, des boucles sous votre voile. Vous avez un voile n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est ça, vos cheveux resteront libre mais légèrement bouclés comme des anglaises aériennes. Parfait. »

Il la coiffait tout en parlant.

Le résultat était splendide. Hermione prit rendez-vous pour le jour J et quitta la boutique en le remerciant.

Pour le bouquet ce fut plus difficile, après de nombreuses hésitations Hermione se décida pour un bouquet blanc, retombant, qui semblait aussi léger que l'étaient les manches de sa robe de noce. Il rappelait ainsi le tissu dont elles étaient faites.

Ses achats terminés, Hermione rejoignit Drago aux Trois Balais.

Celui-ci assied à une table, se leva à son arrivée et lui offrit une chaise. Il commanda ensuite une bièreaubeurre pour Hermione.

Ils burent en discutant de leurs achats mais sans dévoiler leurs contenus.

Drago la fit se lever dès leur bière terminée.

Il la mena vers un petit square, désert à cette heure tardive.

Il la fit asseoir sur un bac et prit place à côté d'elle.

Hermione n'osait pas le regarder.

Drago sortit quelque chose de sa poche puis l'ouvrit avant de le lui présenter.

« Hermione ? Je voudrais t'offrir ceci. »

Hermione regarda ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'était un écrin refermant une parure de bijoux comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Le collier était formé d'une chaîne en or blanc extrêmement ouvragée et d'un pendant au bout duquel se balançait un diamant brillant comme une étoile. Il était accompagné d'un bracelet et d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles assortis, tous deux en diamant et or blanc.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement même si une petite pointe de déception que ce ne soit pas une bague rendait ses paroles moins joyeuses.

Drago sembla le remarquer.

« Au fait, j'ai aussi ça. »

Il ouvrit un deuxième écrin qui contenait une bague de fiançailles merveilleuse.

Elle était également en or blanc, et composée de rubis et de diamants formant un motif floral. C'était magique.

Drago lui prit la main et passa solennellement la bague à son doigt.

« Maintenant tu m'es réellement promise. Tu ne peux plus t'échapper. »

Ses paroles firent frissonner Hermione mais elle reconnut encore son besoin exclusif d'amour.

Elle se pencha et effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres.

Il resta impassible.

« Pas mal pour une bague de fiançailles. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pour l'alliance ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour la bague. »

« Je sais bien et je t'obligerais à mieux faire quand nous serons totalement à l'abri des regards. »


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

je suis vraiment ravie de voir que les reviews sont positives, alors puisque vous aimez mon histoire voici la suite. Attention, il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres après celui-là.

Merci à tous,

Lirra023

**Chapitre 9**

Les jours qui suivirent permirent à Hermione de voir Drago sous un nouveau jour. Ce n'était plus le tyrannique chef du Trio mais un homme doux et tendre.

Ils continuaient à manger à leur table respective mais ils se voyaient régulièrement et parlaient de tout et de rien.

Drago se découvrait être un homme brimé par son père, beaucoup plus libre depuis que celui-ci avait été arrêté et condamné au baiser des détracteurs.

Il la protégeait et la défendait contre les filles jalouses ou les Serpentards qui la traitaient de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il semblait vouloir faire oublier le tyran qu'il avait été pour elle.

Un jour, Hermione, entendant la voix de Drago, s'approcha d'une alcôve dans un couloir.

Elle vit Drago embrassant la jolie brune aux yeux violets qui l'avait frappée.

Blessée, Hermione s'enfuit vers son dortoir.

Mais elle ne vit pas la brune la regarder courir d'un air mauvais et Drago repousser la fille sans ménagement.

Hermione avait pensé à quitter l'école mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter la magie. Elle alla alors voir Dumbledore pour demander sa mutation à Beaux-Bâtons, l'école de magie française.

Puis elle rentra dans son dortoir.

Parvati se présenta devant Hermione en lui disant que Drago souhaitait la voir. Hermione lui demanda de dire qu'elle n'était pas là.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago en personne se tenait devant elle.

« On peut savoir ? »

« Merci Parvati. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. J'ai demandé à aller à Beaux-Bâtons et nos fiançailles n'existent plus. Voilà ta bague. »

Drago la prit.

« Hermione vient avec moi. »

« Non. »

« Viens. »

Le ton ne laissait aucune réplique et Hermione savait qu'il valait mieux s'exécuter.

Elle se leva non sans refermer au passage un tiroir dans lequel on apercevait des petites culottes en dentelles. Drago s'en aperçu mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Peut-être l'annonce de la rupture de leurs fiançailles l'occupait plus.

Il l'amena dehors, sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch.

« Et bien ? »

Hermione soupira. Autant tout lui dire, elle aurait à le faire un jour ou l'autre.

« Ecoute Drago, quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser il était clair pour moi que tu serais le seul homme de ma vie. »

A ces mots, Drago fronça les sourcils.

« C'était évident pour moi aussi. »

« Et il était tout aussi évident que tu n'aurais que moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourtant je t'ai vu et je préfère te rendre ta liberté. Epouse une femme que tu aimes. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne croyais pas à l'amour et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Toi et cette fille brune aux yeux violets. »

Drago éclata de rire.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit particulièrement drôle. »

« Chris n'a pas le yeux vraiment violets, c'est un sort et ses cheveux sont en réalité marronnasse. Tout le contraire des tiens qui ont de magnifiques reflets auburn.. »

« Ne détournes pas la conversation. Tu as embrassé « Chris » »

« En fait non, c'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi et m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé et elle m'a sorti une histoire comme quoi elle était faite pour moi et que notre histoire avait été réel. Je l'ai repoussé.

Hermione, si j'avais voulu continuer à m'amuser, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'épouser. Si je l'ai fait c'est parce que je le veut. Tu seras la seule et l'unique. Tes enfants seront les miens. Et je serais le seul homme de ta vie. »

Hermione avait rougi au mot « enfants », elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait des enfants avec lui. Cela paraissait si invraisemblable.

En tout cas, elle croyait son histoire.

« Très bien, je te crois mais si j'apprends que tu en vois une autre, je pars. »

« Si j'apprends que tu en vois un autre, je te tue. »

Ses paroles semblaient si sérieuses qu'Hermione frissonna.

« Au fait, Dumbledore a refusé de m'envoyer à Beaux-Bâtons. Il a dit que je devais régler mes problèmes conjugaux d'abord. »

« Sage homme, ce vieillard. »

Et il lui remit la bague au doigt.

Hermione sourit. Leur complicité était revenu. A défaut d'amour…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

C'était le grand jour. Hermione se réveilla très tôt.

Elle descendit manger dans la grande salle mais remonta rapidement devant tous ces visages qui la scrutaient.

Elle se réfugia dans la bibliothèque et se mit à rédiger un devoir de potion pour s'occuper.

Une ombre sur son parchemin lui fit lever la tête.

« Alors mon petit rat de bibliothèque, on fuit. »

« Non, j'avais un devoir à finir. »

Drago se pencha sur son parchemin.

« Celui de Rogue qu'on a à faire pour dans deux semaines ? »

« D'accord, je fuis. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione était bien ainsi. Elle avait la tête sur le torse de Drago et écoutait son cœur.

Soudain il rit.

Interloquée, Hermione releva la tête.

« Si mon père savait que je vais me marier avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione se raidit. Bien sûr, c'était pour ça qu'il l'épousait pour prendre sa revanche sur son père. Elle serait toujours pour lui une fille de moldus, une sang impur.

Elle ne pouvait plus annuler le mariage, elle l'aimait trop. Elle préférait vivre avec lui comme Sang-de-Bourbe que comme sorcière sans lui.

Drago sentit qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et elle s'y abandonna de nouveau, ne pensant plus à rien.

Il lui releva le menton et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione goûta cette caresse.

Drago pencha sa tête vers son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient fermes et douces.

Hermione soupira légèrement et entrouvrit la bouche.

Drago sourit puis introduisit sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione pour y danser une valse très tendre et sensuelle.

Le baiser s'approfondit. Hermione y répondait de tout son cœur. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sans lui elle s'effondrerait sur le sol.

Elle gémissait doucement et Drago répondait par des grognements rauques.

Leur baiser cessa lorsque Mme Pince-sec, la bibliothécaire leur fit :

« Chhhhhtt ! »

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent comme deux gamins pris en faute.

« Allez Mlle Granger, il est temps de se préparer. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et se séparèrent.

Hermione se rendit chez le coiffeur et utilisa un sort pour se maquiller, enfin elle enfila sa robe.

Elle s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir. La robe mettait sa taille fine en valeur et le voile lui donnait un air candide accentué par la pâleur de son visage.

Elle était belle mais semblait vulnérable. Si seulement elle pouvait épouser un Drago qui l'aime.

Elle se ressaisit, elle avait eu le choix et elle avait choisi ou plutôt son cœur avait choisi pour elle.

Hermione descendit vers la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'autel. Elle posa la main sur son bras et inspira.

Dumbledore lui sourit puis ouvrit les portes d'un geste pendant que retentissait la marche nuptiale des sorciers.

Toute la salle avait été décoré dans les couleurs qu'avaient choisi Hermione, c'était magnifique.

Mais elle fut bien plus impressionnée par tous les visages qui la regardaient et surtout par le bel homme blond dans son costume de marié qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée.

Il était superbe. C'était une costume sorcier très sobre mais très seyant.

Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux et ne vit même pas Parvati et Lavande qui jouaient les demoiselles d'honneur et Ron et Harry qui faisaient les témoins.

La cérémonie se déroula rapidement et après les « oui » d'usage, il furent unis par un sort de mariage.

Enfin, Drago l'embrassa et ils sortirent sous les applaudissements.

Dumbledore s'était finalement arrangé pour qu'ils passent leurs examens avant tous le monde, ils étaient donc libre de partir.

Drago souhaitait qu'ils aillent à Malfoy Manor.

Ils partirent immédiatement après la cérémonie à l'aide d'un portoloin.

Le manoir était énorme et très sombre.

Narcissa, la mère de Drago y avait habité jusqu'à l'exécution de son mari. Elle s'était alors suicidée afin de le rejoindre.

La maison était vide pour eux.

Hermione appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec lui.

De plus, ce manoir la rendait nerveuse, il lui faisait peur.

Drago l'étonna en lui montrant sa chambre et la sienne. Ils feraient donc chambre à part. Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle donc un pincement au cœur ?

Puis il l'étonna de nouveau en lui disant qu'elle pouvait changer ce qu'elle voulait d'un coup de baguette.

Elle n'osait pas, après tout elle n'était pas chez elle et les affaires qui s'y trouvaient ne lui appartenaient pas.

Le soir venu, il l'embrassa tendrement et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Hermione se retourna longtemps, se demandant si elle devait le rejoindre ou si lui allait la rejoindre. Finalement elle s'endormit.


	12. Chapter 12

Mes chers reviewers (et les autres) ceci est le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y aura plus d'update qu'il ne faut pas reviewer, au contraire.

Bisous à tous, merci de m'avoir suivi (j'ai d'autres fics en réserve que je mettrais peut-être un jour.)

**Chapitre 11**

Elle se réveilla peu reposée, plutôt inquiète de la suite des évènements.

En plus, des portraits à l'air peu amène la regardaient sévèrement.

Hermione décida de se mettre à la décoration de sa chambre.

Elle décrocha les portraits et les rangea soigneusement dans une malle pour ne plus entendre leur protestations.

Elle changea la couleur des murs, du sol, du couvre-lit, etc.

Bref, elle en fit un endroit accueillant où elle se sentit chez elle.

Un elfe de maison frappa à la porte et lui annonça que le maître l'attendrait en bas pour petit-déjeuner.

Il se leva à son entrée, l'embrassa légèrement et lui tendit une chaise.

La table était recouverte de nourriture mais Hermione n'avala presque rien.

Ils discutèrent comme si de rien n'était et Drago revint sur la décoration du manoir, lui demandant d'y mettre sa touche.

C'était Narcissa qui avait fait les derniers arrangements sous les ordres de Lucius.

A elle d'en faire son petit chez elle.

Hermione lui fit part de ses inquiétudes à propos d'objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'il aimerait peut-être garder. Il balaya ses inquiétudes en disant que ce qui était à lui, était à elle maintenant et qu'il n'y a rien qu'il souhaitait garder d' « avant ».

Hermione passa donc sa journée à redécorer Malfoy Manor de sa baguette. Elle aimait les couleurs chaudes, claires et vives et bientôt la maison s'illumina.

Elle s'amusait comme une folle sous l'œil de Drago qui l'observait avec amusement.

Le soir venu fut la réplique exacte du précédent, Drago lui dit bonsoir et elle monta dans sa chambre où elle s'endormit, seule.

La journée du lendemain fut consacrée à la promenade et à la découverte des environs, bras dessus bras dessous.

Hermione se sentait bien avec lui mais elle souffrait de leur situation nocturne. Malgré ses peurs, elle aurait aimé dormir dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne comprenait pas que Drago ne réclame pas son dû.

Lorsque Drago lui souhaita bonne nuit, elle monta dans sa chambre mais alla prendre une douche et s'apprêta pour sa nuit de noce. Elle enfila un déshabillé très sexy qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que sa robe de mariée et se coiffa.

Enfin, elle se rendit discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Drago.

Elle avait le ventre noué par la peur d'être rejetée mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa.

La voix traînante de son mari lui répondit.

Elle entra et le trouva torse nu allongé sur son lit. Il avait pris une douche et de fines gouttelettes étaient encore prises dans ses cheveux blonds argentés.

Elle eût le souffle coupé. Mon dieu qu'il était beau.

Celui-ci s'était redressé et la considérait, appuyé sur un coude.

La nuisette faisait son effet. Il était sans voix mais une lueur de désir brillait de plus belle.

Hermine, intimidée, ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se trouvait là, les bras ballants devant lui.

Heureusement, il pris les devants.

« Approche. »

Hermione obéit et s'assit sur le lit.

« Plus près. »

Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à être tout près de lui presque sur ses genoux.

Il leva la main et pris une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Tu es belle. Et tu étais tout aussi belle à notre mariage. Je suis heureux que tu sois à moi, Mme Malfoy. »

Hermione tressaillit à l'énoncé de son nouveau nom, elle ne l'avait pas encore entendu prononcé.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit basculer sur le lit. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

Alors il l'embrassa et Hermione se laissa aller, elle répondait sensuellement à ses caresses en sentant monter le désir en elle.

Une légère douleur la fit tressaillir lorsqu'il la pénétra puis ce ne fut plus que plaisir, soupirs et grognements.

Tout se mêla dans une explosion de plaisir puis Hermione s'endormit, satisfaite, dans les bras de son mari.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla reposée mais avec comme une pointe d'amertume dans la poitrine.

Elle reposait la tête contre le torse de Drago, blottie dans ses bras.

Il la regardait s'éveiller.

« Bonjour ma chérie. »

« Bonjour. »

« Tu es tellement belle, encore plus ainsi, au naturel. Je veux te garder dans mes bras. »

« Nous sommes mariés maintenant, tu m'auras tous les jours. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir hier soir ? »

« Est-ce vraiment important ? »

« Je veux savoir. »

Hermione se dit qu'il était tant qu'il sache la vérité.

« Parce que je te désirais et je souhaitais que l'on partage le même lit malgré mes craintes. »

« Tu n'en a plus aujourd'hui. »

« Non, je suis bien. »

« Mais pas heureuse… »

Hermione soupira.

« Je… je t'aime et même si je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, je ne peux m'empêcher de le souhaiter quand même. »

« Mon amour, je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu. »

« Mais… »

« Attends. Durant notre première année et jusqu'à maintenant, je m'en suis pris à toi et t'ai fait souffrir. Toi et seulement toi. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour que tu penses à moi.

Je sais c'était stupide mais je n'avais jamais appris à exprimer mes sentiments.

Lorsque je te voyais avec d'autres garçons, je devenais fou. C'est pourquoi j'ai éloigné tous le monde autour de toi. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul.

C'est cette année que j'ai enfin compris que ce que je ressentais était de l'amour, mais il restait un problème. Après toutes ces années, comment t'amener jusqu'à moi ?

Je t'ai épousé en pensant que près de moi, tu apprendrais à m'aimer. »

« Oh, je t'aimais bien avant ça. »

« J'ai été étonné que tu accepte si facilement. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu refuser. »

Hermione lui sourit.

« J'ai fréquenté Chris pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais seulement du désir que je ressentais. Cela m'a prouvé le contraire.

Maintenant que tout est clair, je veux que tu me dises encore que tu m'aimes et que tu ne me quitteras jamais. »

« Je t'aime, Drago. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Jamais je ne te quitterais. »

Drago lui pris les lèvres avec passion et elle ouvrit les bras pour le recevoir, enfin heureuse.


End file.
